


Una noche nada más

by PokeStand



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Básicamente porno con historia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RivaillexEren. AU a partir de que vuelven de la misión después de encontrarse con la titán hembra. Tras morir todo el escuadrón de Rivaille, nace de una noche de consuelo y pasión que derivará a una relación secreta de amantes entre el cabo y el soldado. La idea era hacer historia y mucho lemon, donde demuestren que no fue solo una noche nada más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

La habitación del cabo Rivaille estaba en completo silencio. Una brisa fría entraba a través de la ventana entreabierta, lo que mantenía su cabeza fresca y considerablemente razonable a estas horas de la noche. En realidad, no tenía por qué estar despierto, teniendo en cuenta que debía descansar puesto a su posición de herido.

Entonces chasqueaba la lengua y refunfuñaba internamente al pensar en ello. Herido. Lastimado. Inválido. No, esas no eran palabras que se debía usar para alguien de tan alto rango.

No era la primera vez que le ocurría, ya que en su larga carrera estuvo al borde de la muerte incontables veces. Pero, esto no pasaba desde sus tiempos de novato.

Bueno, bueno. Rivaille, has peleado con una titán hembra, una completa anormal con inteligencia humana y habilidades al nivel de un soldado de élite. Y has vencido, recuperaste a Eren como querías, como debías.

Suspiró y dejó que el frío de la noche le enfriara el cuerpo y, con suerte, la mente.  
Por supuesto, había disimulado perfectamente estar en condiciones de continuar, logrando que nadie notara su condición. Sin embargo, no podría ocultarlo eternamente: se había torcido el tobillo y probablemente tuviera algún hueso de esa pierna roto. Dolía como los infiernos, moverlo era todo un suplicio, pero en ese momento no avisar era importante. Si se enteraban que estaba herido, quizá algunos se desmotivaran y cagaran la misión.

O solo era lo que pensaba y era muy orgulloso como para admitir realmente que tuvo un fallo. Incluso si valía más que todos los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento, tendía siempre a ser algo perfeccionista.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, preguntándose en qué mierdas estaba pensando. Se reincorporó para buscar una frazada, lo único que le faltaba era agarrarse un resfriado. No pensaba en cerrar la ventana porque, aunque a cualquiera le sonara extraño, le daba una especie de confianza al dormir. Todavía no estaba seguro de si era porque era una segunda vía de escape en caso de emergencia o porque la corriente lo hacía sentirse más libre.

Fuera lo que fuera, Rivaille no llegó muy lejos. Al instante en que se sentó, sintió como el dolor en su tobillo volvía, su pierna envuelta de un dolor agudo que casi lo hizo maldecir de puro dolor. Se volvió a echar, su cuerpo cansado por el esfuerzo y el dolor. Se tapó con las sábanas y el poco abrigo de cama que había, tratando de conformarse, pero frustrado.

Cerró los ojos, mas toda la batalla pasada y los interrogantes sin respuesta volvían a invadir su mente. Estaba tentado a dejarse llevar a un encuentro con miles de hipótesis y suposiciones, ya que evidentemente no podría dormir.

Dos golpes firmes rompieron la paz del cuarto. Volvió a abrir los ojos, aunque no veía más que oscuridad.

― ¿Quién es? ―Preguntó, extrañado de que alguien le tocara la puerta tan tarde. Rogó porque no fuera una emergencia de lucha o algo por el estilo.

― Uhm... Yo.

¿Esa era la voz de Eren? Eso supuso. Rivaille creía que todavía dormía en el sótano... tampoco le sorprendió tanto. Las cosas habían cambiado en sobremanera después de que habían vuelto de esta expedición.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho e intentó tragar. No. Era tarde. Ya tenía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón lleno de plomo. Le pesaba y el pecho le dolía, congelado. Todo era peor que mover su pierna.

Su equipo. Su escuadrón. Sus... sus amigos.

― Pasa.

¿Estaría Eren por eso? ¿Para disculparse y echarse la culpa? No importaba por qué estuviera, pero en el fondo de su ser, agradecía tanto como odiaba su visita. No quería estar solo, pero tampoco quería a nadie en estos momentos.

La puerta se abrió tímidamente, Eren Jaeger entrando y cerrándola detrás suyo. Se veía nervioso, como casi siempre que hablaba con él.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Yo... eh... le parecerá estúpido, pero, yo no puedo dormir. ―Bajó la vista, rascándose la mejilla tontamente mientras desviaba su mirada a la ventana.

Por supuesto que era estúpido. Si no puedes dormir, lo que menos vas a hacer es levantarte e informárselo a tu superior.

Pero de inmediato Rivaille supo que no era así.

Eren estaba pensando en lo mismo que él hace unos segundos.

― Eren... te he dicho que no te lamentes sobre las decisiones tomadas. No tenías forma de saber lo que pasaría... ―Lo consoló, aunque sonara mucho más a un reto.

― Lo sé, es solo que si me hubiera transformado antes de que la atraparan, yo...

― Nada nos aseguraba la victoria. Deja ya de pensar en ello.

Rivaille se acomodó para dormir, dispuesto a ignorarlo. Sacar este tema a colación solo hacía que doliera más que en ese momento. Se sentía peor haber caído en la cuenta que nunca más volvería a ver a sus compañeros... amigos...

No obstante, Eren era un maldito mocoso persistente. Se puso a llorar en silencio, allí parado, como si él no estuviera presente. Lo peor de todo, es que le hubiera gustado parase, pegarle una buena patada y decirle que era mejor que los demás y que por eso no debería estar llorando.

Pero en el momento en que se movió, el dolor volvió a centrarse en su pierna.

― ¿Rivaille?

Levantó la cabeza, de mal humor. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta que había reaccionado al dolor y Eren se había dado cuenta. Era idiota, pero no para tanto.

― Vete. Si no puedes dormir, pídele...

...pídele a Petra que te traiga un libro. Eso es lo que iba a decir. Odio, vergüenza y tristeza lo abordaron, todo junto.

― Solo vete.

Pero Eren no se fue.

― ¿Está herido?

Rivaille no tenía paciencia a estas horas para lidiar con las preguntas tontas y obvias.

― Eso no te importa. Te dije que te fueras.

El otro dudó pero, finalmente, se fue.

Los siguientes minutos, tuvo paz. Ininterrumpida paz que solo era perturbada por el frío y los recuerdos de sus compañeros, a los cuales nunca iba a ver. Recordó lo que le dijo uno de los soldados: que él no tenía corazón. Tuvo que darle una buena patada en vez de la insignia de Petra. Maldito bastardo, ¿Qué sabe él lo que es realmente sufrir y pasar por lo que él pasó muchas veces más? ¿Perder a todos tus compañeros continuamente?

Tomó varias respiraciones, intentando que no se le suba la tristeza al cuerpo, tratando de que se mantenga frío y no lleno de pesar. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso si hasta su alma le pesaba?  
Se dio vuelta, ignorando el dolor de su pierna, dispuesto a usar las horas restantes para dormir.

Cuando estaba logrando caer en la inconsciencia del sueño, la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Frunció el ceño antes de abrir los ojos, pero luego se tranquilizó, quedando sorprendido.

Eren apoyaba en el suelo una bandeja con una taza de lo que supuso que era té y otras cosas más.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―Su voz se oía demandante.

― Ungüento y vendas... hum, y té. Ah, si molesto me puedo ir, pero pensé que quizá querría algo de esto...

La expresión de Rivaille se relajó. Aunque le dio un vuelco al corazón recordar nuevamente la amabilidad de algunos de sus compañeros caídos, se alivió al saber que la tenía en Eren.

Se destapó, descansando su tobillo cerca de Eren, en el borde de la cama. Como si hubiera sido una orden que él acató inmediatamente, comenzó a envolver aquella parte con el ungüento y las vendas, con cuidado de no causarle dolor.

― Gracias ―Dijo bajo, pero claro.

Eren asintió, continuando su trabajo con una pequeña sonrisa.

― Espero que ya esté bien. ―Le respondió con sinceridad.

― Dame el té.

A Rivaille no le apetecía un té en estos momentos, pero no podía rechazarlo si lo hizo especialmente para él. Lo tomó sin decir una palabra mientras observaba de reojo a Eren.

― ¿Cómo se hizo eso? ―Preguntó mirando todavía los vendajes.

― Evitando que la titán hembra se comiera a tu amiga ―Contestó, intentando que la irritación al decir eso no se viera reflejada en su voz.

― ¿Tú también luchaste contra ella con Mikasa? ―Inquirió, incrédulo.

Así que Ackerman no le había dicho nada sobre la pelea. Rivaille no era presumido, pero si Eren preguntaba él sólo diría lo que corresponde, la verdad.

― Sí.

― ¿Entonces ella quería matar a la titán hembra?

― Le dije que solo te recuperaríamos, matarla ya suponía un riesgo demasiado grande.

― Espera, ¿Entonces tú la salvaste y ella me salvó a mi? ¿O nos salvaste a ambos? ―Preguntó con insistencia que Rivaille prefería evadir.

― Fue un trabajo en equipo. ―Declaró, negándose a llevarse el crédito de otra persona. En sus años de lucha, había aprendido que el más mínimo soldado en el campo de batalla era importante, incluso si no hacía gran cosa.― Ella la distrajo mientras yo la dejaba indefensa. Ackerman creyó que así podía matarla, pero aún así la titán levantó un brazo. Al patear el brazo y alejarla a ella, me torcí el tobillo, ¿Contento?

No le gustaba rememorar combates, era como meter un dedo en la herida. Era tonto. No obstante, si Eren preguntaba qué había ocurrido, ¿Por qué iba a ocultárselo?

― ¿Y con el tobillo torcido me sacaste de la panza de la titán? ―Continuaba con sus preguntas, inclinado hacia adelante como quien oye un gran cuento.

― Ella ni siquiera te tragó. ¿Podemos dejar el tema de lado?

― Pero ¿¡Por qué no la mataron!? La tenían a su merced, ¿No es así? ―Insistió.

Rivaille dejó la taza estrepitosamente en el suelo.

― ¿Te dije por qué elegí mi equipo, Eren? Porque sabían sobrevivir. Un soldado muerto, por mejor soldado que sea, no sirve si está muerto. Si un soldado promedio no es gran cosa, pero sobrevive, tiene la oportunidad de mejorar y aportar algo. Hay que saber cuando no se va a ganar una pelea. 

Entonces, sobrevives y lo intentas en la próxima.

Eren pareció meditar un rato sobre esas palabras, sabiendo que era tan impulsivo que rara vez pensaba en ello. Sí, siempre quería sobrevivir, pero ponía la vida de los demás delante de su propio bienestar.

― Entonces... ―Dijo lentamente, levantando la cabeza― Usted vaya a ver un médico mañana. Si no, no podrá “sobrevivir”.

Rivaille asintió a regañadientes, aunque sabía que en el fondo Eren tenía toda la razón.

― Bueno, supongo que me voy yendo... ―Se puso de pie, pero no hizo más que mirar la puerta, indeciso.

Rivaille tenía la certeza de que Eren no dormiría esta noche. Lo sabía, porque así había sido la primera noche en que vio morir a su primer compañero. Era duro, sí, horriblemente pesado. En caso de poder dormir, serían pesadillas.

Inspiró hondo y abrió las sábanas, mostrándole la posibilidad de tenía. Dormir solo o pasar la noche con él.

No es que se hubiera apiadado de él ni nada de eso: si fuera por Rivaille, Eren pasaría toda la noche envuelto en tortuoso insomnio u horrendas pesadillas. Formaría parte del gran golpe llamado Realidad del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. No lo dejaría sufrir así, considerando que Eren ya estaba algo maltrecho de la vida, además de que él mismo necesitaba compañía para no perderse en las sombras de una noche de insomnio que solo prometía recordar dolorosamente a sus amigos muertos el día de hoy.  
Eren parecía confundido, mas ni lo pensó al aceptar su invitación.

Eren se metió rápidamente en la cama de Rivaille antes de que el otro cambiara de opinión. Estaba calentita y olía a limpio. Tenía el alma llena de porquería, se sentía triste hasta el tope y no ayudaba nada que esa escena le recordara a la última vez que había dormido con alguien: su madre. De pequeño, soñaba cosas extrañas y su refugio era la cama de sus padres.

La última vez, su padre estaba de viaje y su madre le permitió dormir con ella sin chistar. Lo abrazó y le acarició dulcemente el cabello hasta quedarse dormido.

Sabía que Rivaille no haría eso, de hecho, sería muy raro si le demostrara la más mínima muestra de cariño. Ya de por si estaba asombrado de que lo hubiera dejado dormir con él. Internamente, trató de imaginarse a un Rivaille tierno, pero falló en el intento. Bueno, cualquier muestra de afecto sería considerada tierna de una persona como él y apreciada de igual forma. Se avergonzó del hilo que tomaron sus pensamientos. No es como si quisiera su aprobación, claro que no... o tal vez sí. Después de todo, el cabo Rivaille era todo lo que Eren aspiraba a ser. No era difícil afirmar que él mataría a todos los titanes, pero otra cosa era lograrlo. La diferencia entre ambos era que Eren no había matado a ninguno con sus propias manos y Rivaille ya había acabado tantos que perdió la cuenta hace tiempo.

Se preguntó si alguna vez podría llegar a ser como él. En personalidad eran muy diferentes y Eren se halló a sí mismo imaginándose a un Rivaille más joven, un poco como él. Más humanizado, quizá, era la palabra.

Y como estaba en plena adolescencia, su cabeza terminó pensando cosas absurdas. ¿Rivaille teniendo sexo? ¿Cómo llegó a pensar en aquello?

Dejó de observarlo y clavó la vista en el techo, rogando porque sus mejillas estuvieran del color adecuado.

No obstante, no pasó el tiempo y volvió a mirarlo de reojo. Parecía ya dormido. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración regular y no supo que estaba despierto hasta que abrió los ojos y lo pilló observándolo.

― ¿Todavía sin poder dormir?

― Todavía. ―Respondió Eren, suspirando― ¿Le pasa muy seguido?

― Cuando vuelvo adentro de las murallas, sí.

― Uhm... ―Se quedó un momento en silencio, meditando― Siento como que... este trabajo les consume la vida, ¿No? Se ve en ti y en Erwin...

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―Levantó una ceja y Eren se lamentó. Quizá no debió haberlo dicho.

― Ah... bueno, yo sé que no es así, pero por comentarios de mis compañeros y otros se comenta mucho la manera... inhumana en la que ustedes... ya sabes, trabajan.

― Eren, no creas en todo lo que se dice. También se dice que le gustas a Ackerman, que a Ymir no le interesan los hombres y que a ti te gusta que te den por el culo.

La forma seria en que lo dijo hizo avergonzar a Eren. ¡Jamás había pasado algo como eso! Estaba indignado.

― ¿Dónde has escuchado eso? ―Inquirió, con el rostro como un tomate.

― Habladurías y chimentos.

― ¿Pero quién podría...?

― ¿Importa? Dicen cosas de todos. El punto es que no les creas.

― Es que... Bueno, al menos me alegra saber que nada de eso es cierto. Pero la verdad es que es difícil... imaginarte expresando más... emociones...? Err, nada ―Se apresuró a decir, sin saber por qué mierda estaba diciendo la verdad.

Rivaille lo miró con mala cara.

― Sigo siendo humano, lo parezca o no. Soy impulsivo y cometo errores como... la mierda de mi tobillo ―Bufó.

― ¿Impulsivo? ¿Ah, sí?

― ¿Desconfías de mi?

― N-no, no, no digo eso... es solo que... ―Eren frunció los labios, como si buscara una escusa para no creerle.

Rivaille aprovechó para tomarlo del rostro y plantarle un beso.

No, no era para demostrar nada. Podía asegurar con todos los argumentos que Eren lo provocaba desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Claro, solo era su mente juguetona la que se lo decía, incluso sabiendo que el otro era muy aniñado y tonto como para saber cómo provocar. Pero, ¿Qué importaba? Era más fácil echar la culpa y ceder ante los dichosos impulsos que frecuentemente consumían sus acciones, especialmente después de que caía el día. De noche, a veces pensaba en estas cosas...  
Y no podía evitar pensarlas ahora. Eren estaba en su cama, como si insistiera en darle más razones para hacer el rumor cierto y darle por el culo. Bueno, legalmente, su cuerpo le pertenecía al escuadrón de reconocimiento y él es el cabo...

¿Justificaciones? No. Rivaille se dio cuenta que no las necesitaba.

Subió su cuerpo al del contrario, deseoso de una especie de consuelo físico. ¿Por qué no?  
Eren, en cambio, estaba completamente helado. Sorprendido, ya que jamás se había imaginado aquello de su superior. La boca insistente se movía desde el momento en que se había posado en sus labios. Él sólo mantenía la boca abierta y sintió su peso encima suyo.

Terminado el beso, se miraron como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque el mayor siguiera arriba.

― ¿R-Ri...vaille? ―Tragó saliva, todavía con la sensación que le había dejado en los labios.

― Si tienes alguna queja, dila ahora porque después no me pienso detener.

Eren no tenía voz para emitir queja alguna, aunque hubiera querido. Tenía una idea de lo que se vendría ahora, pero no estaba seguro de cómo. Después de todo, jamás lo había hecho, aunque fantaseó incontables veces con eso en las noches de soledad y privacidad. No es que fuera un pervertido, simplemente disfrutaba de esos placeres como cualquier ser humano, y más en esta edad donde todo podía ser visto desde un punto de vista sexual.

Rivaille tomó el silencio como un pase libre, por lo que volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Eren, pasando la pierna del tobillo mal con cuidado hacia el otro lado, ignorando el dolor, el cual había casi desaparecido con el ungüento. Se le sentó encima, con el cuerpo inclinado sobre el menor.

Lo besaba de manera hambrienta, moviendo sus caderas sobre las del otro al mismo tiempo que presionaba su entrepierna contra su cuerpo. La fricción se sentía de maravilla, la abstinencia pasada en los días de campaña lo hacían reaccionar rápidamente.

Eren se dejó hacer, estremeciéndose ante las nuevas sensaciones. Sí, había besado alguna que otra chica en su entrenamiento... pero no había beso a escondidas que se comparara con esto. Si le hubieran preguntado si estaría dispuesto a perder la virginidad con el cabo Rivaille, se hubiera reído y dicho que eso era impensable, que jamás se daría y que tampoco quería que pasara, nunca en su vida. No obstante, si le preguntarían ahora, gritaría por los mil infiernos que quería continuar.  
La boca de Rivaille era tan adictiva como sentir sus dedos recorrerle el pecho por adentro de la camisa. Tenía el tacto calloso por la lucha, pero a pesar de eso sus roces eran suaves y se sentían bien, pero no suficientes.

Fue abriendo las piernas a medida que el mayor se acomodaba entre ellas y, al final, terminó por rodearle la cintura y atraer más su cuerpo contra el suyo, queriendo tener todo su cuerpo pegado al del otro.

Rivaille trató de no pensar en el dolor de su tobillo, aunque era fácilmente ofuscado por todo lo que sentía, por cada uno de esos toques que lo encendían más y más. Le mordió el cuello, probándolo, degustándolo y disfrutando del jadeo ahogado que oyó.

― A-ahí no ―Dijo Eren con un hilo de voz, evidenciando un punto demás sensible en su cuerpo caliente.

Rivaille no le dio importancia, de hecho, se aprovechó de aquel descubrimiento, dándole especial importancia a su cuello. Mordió con fuerza, escuchando con gracia los ruiditos que hacía el menor. Cuando sabía que estaba por sangrar, lamía y se ocupaba de otro lugar.

Eren se aferró a la ropa de su superior, tironeando cuando quería pedirle que se detuviera o que le diera más. Ni él mismo sabía lo que quería, todo desbordaba su sentir. Se mordió el labio, aguantándose con desesperación cómo su erección se frotaba contra la pierna de Rivaille, que estaba seguro que la presionaba lentamente a propósito.

Suspiró, clavando su vista en la pared, torciendo su cabeza para dejarle el cuello porque a pesar de negarse, se sentía rico. Sí, podía ser completamente obsceno, pero Rivaille dijo que no iba a detenerse, y por él estaba bien, entonces, ¿Por qué ponerle las cosas difíciles? Ser sumiso hería su orgullo, mas no le importaba cuando los espasmos de su cuerpo reclamaban más.

Estrechó al otro contra su cuerpo hasta que sentir que no podía estar más pegado a su cuerpo; sentía cada respiración contra su pecho, cada resoplido en su cuello, cada roce, toque, suspiro, cada...

Eren gimió por lo bajo, el calor aplastante lo estaba consumiendo de a poco. Respiraba con la boca abierta, enfrascándose en no jadear cuando exhalaba, ya le parecía demasiado vergonzosa la manera en que se entregaba.

En determinado momento, Rivaille gruñó y se detuvo. Se apartó apenas de Eren, tan solo para quitar las prendas del camino, ya que no eran nada más que una inconveniente molestia. Y aun así, al menor lo excitaba tanto que se frotaran con ropa que sin ella. Le daba igual mientras la fricción fuera constantemente en crescendo. Que se sintiera bien.

Pero no había bien que se sintiera que aplacara su necesidad.

Necesitaba del mayor, de todo lo que podía darle. De su manera física de consuelo, olvidarse de todo el mundo ocurrido, de las personas que amaba, a las que le tenía bronca, a los titanes y hasta a los desconocidos. Quería olvidarse su nombre y gritar el de Rivaille con todo el aire que le quedara en sus pulmones.

Todo eso fue el pensamiento que formuló en el segundo que el otro se encargaba de dejarlos desnudos.

Ahora, cuerpo a cuerpo, sus deseos de perder hasta la identidad en una noche de pasión se iban haciendo realidad. Lo único que hacía era aguantarse los gimoteos y observar a Rivaille. Su boca, cómo recorría su cuerpo; su lengua, acompañando sus labios; sus ojos, que vagaban por su piel y se enfocaban de vez en cuando en él, lujuriosos...

Esta era una noche que ambos se prometieron sin palabras recordar por siempre, al mismo tiempo que quedaba en el anonimato de sus vidas. Nunca había pasado, pero pasa y pasará de todo...

Y ambos se cansaron del ritmo consolador, para pasar a otro que satisfaga mejor sus anhelos. El mayor lo tomó de las piernas y las alzó, abriéndole el trasero para intentar lubricar la zona.  
Eren reaccionó al instante, sentía la lengua ajena lamer con lentitud y no hacía más que ponerlo más caliente... bajó las piernas, dificultándole el trabajo al otro, mas sin poder evitarlo.

Rivaille volvió a levantarle las piernas, no obstante, Eren no podía mantenerlas en el aire. Volvió a bajarlas, apoyando suavemente las plantas de los pies en la espalda de su superior sin pensarlo. Evidentemente, eso no le gustó para nada, porque enseguida recibió un mordisco que le sacó un gemido.

Levantó las piernas por sí sólo, como si hubiera aprendido la lección. Por un momento, pensó en bajarlas nuevamente, para ver si Rivaille lo mordía otra vez, mas ese pensamiento masoquista lo avergonzó y simplemente se aguantó hasta que comenzó a sentir que sus piernas temblaban.

Empezó a decir el nombre del contrario, como si quisiera rogarle, informarle que se estaba muriendo porque siguiera.

Antes de poder formular algún pensamiento coherente para reclamarle, el contrario ya había entendido el mensaje.

Eren sintió un dedo entrar con facilidad en su interior. Soltó un jadeo cuando luego fueron dos, y tres... y se movían, obligándolo a aferrarse a las sábanas con fuerza, sintiendo como un frío caliente le recorría la espalda, haciéndolo estremecerse. Era extraño, pero en todo momento, se sentía inigualablemente bien.

Recordó vagamente que en una broma, uno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento había dicho que los altos la tenían chica y los bajos, al revés. Quien sabe quién te dice si es verdad, pero Eren supo al instante que lo que tenía Rivaille era grande y más que suficiente para él. Cierto o no lo que había dicho su compañero se aplicaba en este caso.

Eren luchó por mantener la boca cerrada, pero le era bastante complicado. Miró al otro a los ojos, esperando que actúe como su superior y le diera una solución. No quería llamar la atención, mas los ruidos se le escapaban de los labios y clamaban eufóricamente lo que le gustaba.

Rivaille lo tomó del cabello y tironeó para sacarle un beso, ocupando su boca en lo que resultaba más interesante. Recibió más mordidas, entre besos que le derretían el alma. El cabo Rivaille besándolo. Oh, dios.

Pronto sus caderas correspondían a sus embestidas, haciendo cada movimiento más profundo. Aflojó el agarre de las sábanas y lo abrazó, volviendo a sentir su cuerpo entero refregándose contra el suyo.

Sin embargo, aunque la fricción fuera deliciosamente delirante y justa para el momento, Rivaille se detuvo. Eren maldijo sin pensarlo, pero se vio rápidamente empujado contra la pared.

Si antes había creído que estar haciéndolo con un oficial de alto rango de manera tan improvisada y salvaje era sucio, lo de ahora le parecía mil veces peor. Sentía cada golpe que le daba, acorralándolo contra la dura pared y no podía hacer nada más que abrir más las piernas y dejarse hacer.

Trató de besarlo de nuevo. Le encantaban sus besos, esa pequeña falacia que demostraba que no todo era una noche que iba a quedar en la deriva de una sola noche. Incluso si realmente le daba igual que eso sucediera, le encantaba besarlo, más que nada en el mundo.

Eso, además de recibir su miembro erecto siempre contra su próstata, retorcerse de puro placer sin dejar de removerse sin querer.

Era demasiado para él. Y lo fue más cuando logró romper la capa de autocontrol de Rivaille que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Ahí se fue todo al mismísimo carajo y lo oyó gemir, por detrás de todos los crujidos de la cama, el choque de cuerpos mojados y sudorosos y sus propios jadeos desesperados. Cambió drásticamente, empujando más hondo hasta que casi sentía su interior en dos.

No pudo más. Los temblores y los idas y vueltas de espasmos por su cuerpo desembocaron en un “R-Rivaille~” alto y claro, acabando un poco antes que el contrario.

El semen adentro suyo fue una de las últimas cosas que fue capaz de sentir, además del como Rivaille lo arropaba a su lado.

 

La brisa que entraba en la mañana despertó a Rivaille. Se sentía cansado a pesar de tener la sensación de haber dormido más de lo debido. Recordó, como si lo hubiera olvidado, que no había sido cualquier noche, sino que estaba con medio cuerpo arriba de Eren Jaeger.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los verdes ojos grandes y vivaces observándolo con atención.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Rivaille dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. El viento frío y el cambio de temperatura repentino le avisaban que la lluvia estaba cerca. No le gustaba la lluvia.

Oyó que Eren se aclaraba la garganta, como si fuera a hablar, pero nada rompió el silencio. Pasaron unos largos minutos donde sólo se centró en disfrutar de la dulce contrariedad de climas, el frío que se escurría peor en la habitación que la noche anterior y el calor del menor abajo de él.

Cuando se sintió más despierto, más relajado, volvió a mirar a Eren.

― Si alguien pregunta ―Habló lento y despacio. Desvió la mirada, como si lo pensara durante un segundo, para luego volver a centrarse en él― Anoche viniste a auxiliarme y después te fuiste.

La mirada era dura, aunque extrañamente, parecía todavía dormido, lo que a Eren le hubiera causado ternura si no se tratara de Rivaille.

― Sí, entiendo, pero, ¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue lo de anoche? ―Inquirió en su inocencia, todavía no muy seguro de lo que significaba una sola noche de pasión.

― ¿Anoche? Viniste a auxiliarme y después te fuiste

Entonces lo entendió de verdad. Rivaille quería decir que no había pasado nada. Era importante, que no hubiera ocurrido nada. Porque Eren no era más que un novato que ni siquiera había matado un solo titán con sus propias manos, y al mismo tiempo, era tan especial. El cabo Rivaille era el soldado número uno. Por supuesto que no concordaba demasiado. Y, se preguntaba otra vez, ¿Qué había pasado? Nada.

Y quizá se hubiera sentido algo decepcionado de que su primera vez haya sido de esa forma, sin amor de por medio, pero al instante se dio cuenta que no era cierto. No se sentía decepcionado, para nada: había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. El calor regresaba a su rostro cuando pensaba en ello. Además, el amor lo había sentido en ese momento, el amor y la pasión de la noche, de una vez, sumidos en una oscuridad llena de secretos que solo ellos podían compartir.

― Claro. ―Asintió, ligeramente triste ya que cuando algo es increíble solo le daban ganas de volver a repetirlo.

Y Eren era transparente, y no se daba cuenta de ello. Era como un libro abierto y Rivaille podía leer todo lo que necesitaba de él. Eso hizo que comprendiera lo que pasaba por su mente, y añadió:

― Pero si somos cuidadosos... ―Susurró, inclinándose para decirle al oído―...mi cama siempre va a estar a disposición.

Sí, Eren sabía ahora que el color de su cara era de un rojo fuerte, y que también eran las palabras que había querido oír. Lo abrazó, intentando desinhibirse de una vez. Pasó sus manos por la espalda, recorriendo la piel suave y llena de cicatrices, pensando en todo el dolor que él había tenido que aguantar, en todos los escuadrones que había tenido que sufrir la muerte. Recordó que le había dicho una vez que los elegía por sobrevivir, y se dio cuenta que a Rivaille por ahí no le interesaba lo bueno que sean, solo si podían permanecer a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Una sonrisa amarga se formó un su rostro antes de darse cuenta que Rivaille lo había estado observando todo este tiempo.

Rivaille lo besó, a sabiendas que empezaba a recordar la razón de todo esto: consuelo. El calor entre ambos se expandía rápidamente. Aun estaban desnudos y Eren continuaba acariciando su espalda, recorriendo un sin fin de batallas con sus dedos. Lo hizo estremecer, el calor que empezaba a sentir de nuevo contrarrestan el frío matutino de la ventana. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Eren era adictivo. Besarlo, el cómo respondía con ganas juveniles, gruñidos y jadeos lo llenaban de ganas. De hecho, casi se había olvidado del dolor de su pierna. Solo intentaba mantenerla inmóvil, siempre y cuando pudiera frotarse contra el otro y oírlo suspirar.

Esta vez, Eren estaba más despierto y preparado que en la noche. Sus manos no dejaban ni un solo rincón por explorar, toqueteando donde le daba la gana. El mayor no omitió ni una sola queja, solo lo besaba con más y más ganas.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Rivaille se sentara de golpe sobre Eren. Giró la cabeza, agitado, pero intentando mantener la compostura.

― ¿Rivaille?

― Erwin. ¿Qué? ―Contestó, normal. Sintió las manos del chico en su cintura, como si intentara llamarle la atención. No le hizo caso.

― ¿Está Eren ahí?

Rivaille lo miró, pero pronunció un alto “no”.

― ¿Cómo que no saben dónde está ese mocoso?

― Es tarde. También me sorprende que no te hayas levantado, ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo entrar?

― Me quedé dormido. Ve a buscar a Eren.

― ¿Seguro que está todo bien?

― Vete, Erwin.

Hubo un silencio. Después, el sonido de las botas indicó que habían quedado solos de nuevo.

― Vete tú también.

El tono con el que le había hablado no era el mismo que al general. Con él, se había oído irritado, pero con Eren, tranquilo.

Primero, tiró de un beso, de un último beso, antes de obedecerle.

Sin embargo, cuando Eren se puso de pie, en el momento en que apoyó la planta y su cuerpo se estiró, un dolor insoportable le recorrió la parte baja de la espalda. Sus pies cedieron y terminó en el suelo.

― Parece que tendrás que pasar todo el día en cama. ―Comentó el cabo.

Se estaba burlando, era obvio. Se sentó, con el ceño fruncido y dispuesto a responderle algo de mala gana, pero entonces vio lo que lo dejó estupefacto y la mente en blanco. No lo podía creer.

Rivaille le sonrió.


	2. Capítulo 2

Estaba nervioso. Se estremeció con disimulo.

Todos en la reunión eran ajenos a Rivaille, quien estaba debajo de la mesa entre sus piernas.

Hablaban, pero Eren no se concentraba en sus palabras. Tenía la vaga idea de que se preguntaban el paradero del cabo, pero no podía captar ninguna palabra más. Solo sentía el tacto de la lengua lamer con lentitud su miembro, lenta, siempre siguiendo el mismo recorrido. Apretaba los pies contra el suelo, los dientes, los puños sobre su regazo. No gimas, era todo lo que podía decirse. No gimas, que los demás no se den cuenta.

Pero Hanji lo observaba de vez en cuando como si supiera.

Todos estaban realmente enojados porque Rivaille no aparecía. Ella parecía divertirse, a pesar de que miraba a los otros con seriedad.

Eren dejó de prestarles atención rápidamente. Una mano le rozaba los muslos, percibía incluso a través de la ropa la suavidad con la que pasaba sus dedos por su cuerpo.

La lengua de Rivaille se movía de arriba abajo, corriendo la tela del pantalón constantemente, aferrándose de vez en cuando a las cintas de su pierna, tirando para abrirle más las piernas, mordiéndole la cintura por puro gusto.

Se volvió a estremecer, sufriendo el no poder ni siquiera abrir la boca. Era torturante estar de esta manera, sin embargo, el sentir que se consumía por dentro de placer era extrañamente exquisito.

Alguien le preguntó algo a él, pero lo ignoró. No entendían lo que ocurría, pero supo que Hanji sí, por lo que le clavó la mirada. Ella hablaba y todos comenzaron a irse, para dejarlos solos. Era todo extraño, como si él no fuera parte de ello, pero, una vez solos, podría dejar estallar el orgasmo tan deseado...

 

Eren suspiró y se dio vuelta. La cama era cómoda y no quería salir de ella, pero el aroma a panadería lo despertó. Su estómago reclamaba comida y se preguntó medio dormido cómo había llegado a su cuarto.

Se reincorporó, sentándose despacio para que no le molestara. Fue inútil, las punzadas de dolor le recorrían la columna cada vez que se estiraba. Ugh, no.

Había un té al lado suyo en una bandeja, en el suelo, junto a un trozo de pan con mermelada. De ahí venía el rico olor. Lo alcanzó y lo comió en un santiamén, con hambre. 

El té estaba tibio, pero dulce.

Recordó que había intentado llegar a su habitación, pero se desmayó en el intento. Alguien lo trajo a su habitación, supuso.

No lo podía creer. No se lo creía a sí mismo... todo lo que había ocurrido... que con todo lo que había ocurrido, todavía fuera capaz de estar erecto por un maldito sueño.

Por más que quisiera, y lo intentara de verdad, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Rivaille con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta alrededor de su... Espera, ni lo pienses.

Si seguía así, estaría más duro de lo que ya se hallaba. Pero necesidad era necesidad, por lo que pronto se encontró refregándose contra el suave edredón de su cama, con la cara hundida en la almohada por la vergüenza.

Tuvo que detenerse al oír que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Ah, qué ocurrente. Internamente, anhelaba con todo su ser que fuera el cabo. No obstante, se equivocaba...

Hanji entró a la habitación con pasos animados. Tomó una silla y se sentó frente a la cama de Eren, interrumpiendo su privacidad.

La chica le recordaba constantemente a un niño. Su forma de caminar, de moverse, de reaccionar ante las cosas. Parecía todavía una simple y pequeña niña, en un cuerpo de una mujer adulta con razonamiento impresionante. Como el de Armin, a quien consideraba una de las personas más inteligentes que había conocido.

Se quedó como escondido en la cama, la sábana hasta la nariz. No hacía frío, pero le daba vergüenza que hasta hace segundos había comenzado a masturbarse. Y Hanji había estado en el sueño que lo llevó a hacer eso.

― Hey, Eren, ¿Cómo pasaste la noche con Rivaille? ―Preguntó, seguida por una risa al ver la expresión del menor.

― ¿C-como...? No, yo... ―Intentó excusarse.

― Oh, lo sé. No eres el primero que cae así, aun recuerdo cuando yo estaba en tu misma posición... ―Sonrió, pícara, dejando a Eren sin palaras.

¿Rivaille se acostaba con cualquiera? Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza es una palabra, que Hanji pudo adivinar al instante.

― No es una puta. Pero, vamos, Eren, vine a hablar de otra cosa. Supongo que ya es hora de que alguien te explique las reglas básicas de la legión de reconocimiento.

― ¿Reglas básicas?

― Mira, solo quiero que tengas presente esta regla indirecta. No te enamores. ―Su rostro se había puesto serio, pero duró un segundo antes de volver a su expresión de niña.  
Eren estaba algo confundido. Era todo muy precipitado. No estaba entendiendo mucho, así que se sentó, aunque eso le causó dolor tanto en la espalda como cuando su erección rozó el lio que había en la cama.

― ¿Por qué vienes a decirme esto? Lo que... pasó con Rivaille... nadie debe saberlo. No fue nada.

― Lo sé, lo supongo... pero es un aviso, por tu bien.

― ¿Y por qué esa regla? ¿Por qué por mi bien?

― ¡Eren! Piensa un poco. Una pareja aquí no duraría. Las personas mueren todos los días, se los comen los titanes, sus equipos tridimensionales se les rompen en una misión, pierden partes del cuerpo, se invalidan... una persona enamorada no puede soportar eso. Tampoco luchar preocupado por otra persona, suena bastante cruel, pero es así. No se estaría perdiendo una sola persona cuando alguien muere, sino dos. ¡No es como si te fuéramos a echar ni nada de eso, Eren! Simplemente está mal visto. Como si fueras una especie de masoquista ―Rió, inclinándose hacia adelante, esperando una respuesta con interés.

Se tomó su tiempo para procesar aquello. Después, sonrió algo forzadamente.

― No quiero que haya una equivocación, a mi no me gusta Rivaille... pero, gracias por el... err, consejo, supongo. ―Bajó la vista, esquivándola.

― No es nada, es solo que siento curiosidad por las personas enamoradas, porque mira,...

― ¿Entonces tú te acostaste con Rivaille? ―Preguntó sin darse cuenta que no la había dejado terminar hasta el momento en que lo hizo. Se avergonzó un poco por su curiosidad.

― Fue hace bastante, pero no cuenta si estábamos tan borrachos. Solo me acuerdo de un par de cosas ―Le guiñó el ojo, y Eren creyó que iba a seguir hablando, pero para su sorpresa, calló.

Entonces, hizo un ruido como “oh” y carraspeó, algo incómodo.

― Oye, Rivaille no es una puta, si eso es lo que se te está pasando por la cabeza. ―Repitió, en su defensa.

― N-no, yo...

― Parece frío, pero, ¿Sabes que es muy tierno? De vez en cuando tiene amantes. A veces me doy cuenta de quienes son, otras veces creo que no. En tal caso, siéntete especial.

Eren levantó la cabeza, que casi olvidó que había bajado, aunque sabía que tenía la cara cerca del color rojo. La miró y desvió nuevamente la vista.

― Fue cosa de una noche... nada más. ―Dijo, mas nada le aseguraba que no volvería a ocurrir.

― Mira, haz lo que quieras. Lo mío con él fue de una sola noche, y hace mucho mucho, pero he oído que casi todos los amantes de Rivaille se enamoran de él. Aún nadie me ha dicho por qué, es un maldito obsesionado con la limpieza. Es un rarito, pero luego de un tiempo, lo llegas a adorar... pero sigo sin saber qué usa para enamorar. ―Se rió, al mismo tiempo que Eren palideció.

Porque en parte, sabía cuál era la respuesta. Tenía su teoría, qué era lo que podía llegar hacer que cualquier persona siguiera al lado del cabo de una manera íntima, y no estaba pensando en sexo. Quizá, solo quizá, se enamoraban de su sonrisa.

Y la imagen de la sonrisa del cabo más serio vino a su mente. Era sutil, y al mismo tiempo sugerente; decía que estaba lo suficientemente relajado como para regalarte una sonrisa, de compartir un instante de felicidad contigo.

― Eso, eso es exactamente lo que veo en los enamorados ―Observó Hanji. Su tono era el de siempre, la mezcla de emoción y curiosidad. No obstante, ella no estaba sonriendo. Parecía un tanto preocupada.

― No, solo estaba... tengo mi teoría de por qué tuvo amantes que se enamoraron de él... ―respondió, por primera vez pudiendo sostenerle la mirada.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¡Dímelo! ―exclamó, por poco saltando del asiento.

Eren sonrió. Porque, por el momento, era SU secreto.

― No.

― ¡Eren!

― No puedo... ―mintió.

― ¡Eren, como tu superior te ordeno...!

Se rió, ahora encontrándose más suelto, más calmado. Petra ya no estaba, pero Hanji era buena compañía cuando no estaba de ánimos, porque ella, sin querer, lo contagiaba de su buen humor.

La discusión continuó, Hanji casi suplicando por la respuesta, Eren insistiendo que tenía que dormir, un tonto y evidente pretexto para no tener que contarle.

Todo terminó con un “ya lo averiguaré”, y ella se marchó, dándole una gracia simpática que lo ayudó a conciliar el sueño sin problemas.

 

Eren se encontró paseando cerca de la habitación del cabo Rivaille. Iba a ir al baño, nada fuera de lo común, pero algo lo hizo desviarse del camino. Pasar a saludarlo, por ahí, se decía.

Sin embargo, al pasar se quedó en el umbral, ya que oyó una discusión.

Rivaille, inconfundible, y... ¿Erwin?

Se quedó observando la puerta de madera. No era de su incumbencia, pero sus piernas no le hacían caso, miedoso de hacer ruido y ser descubierto, así que se quedó ahí plantado, escuchando.

“...solo un maldito esguince. Déjalo.” Dijo Rivaille.

“Algún día vas a necesitar la ayuda de los demás, de verdad, y yo no te la voy a dar. ¿Por qué eres siempre tan orgulloso? Te estoy tendiendo una mano y...”

“No lo necesito. Erwin, no necesito tu ayuda. Déjame en paz, limítate a hacer tu trabajo. ¿Cómo está el caso del titán hembra? ¿Han descubierto quién diablos es?” La voz del cabo sobresalía en sarcasmo. Sonaba enojado, lo que era extraño, ya que nunca parecía demostrar emociones en general.

“No cambies de tema. Si quieres saber algo relacionado con la titán hembra, ve con Hanji. Rivaille, como que te vea parado, y te juro que haré que te aten a la cama. No se trata de tu esguince, eres el soldado más importante, necesitamos que estés habilitado para la próxima batalla. No creas que te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda por años anteriores, lo hago porque es mi deber.”

“Deja de mentir porque aun me doy cuenta que te preocupas. Demasiado, para mi gusto. No lo hagas, y no estás aquí precisamente por lo de mi pierna...”

Alguien chasqueó la lengua, molesto, no pudo saber quién. Fue audible, eso fue todo. Alguien se acercó a la puerta, enojado, y Eren levantó el puño para simular que estaba por tocar, para cuando abrieran.

“Me largo.” Y se notaba a leguas que Erwin estaba a punto de maldecirlo.

Mientras la puerta se abría, Eren logró oír un bajito “...celoso” mascullado por Rivaille. Pero probablemente había oído mal y lo había dicho una vocecilla muy en el fondo de su cabeza. ¿Celoso? Eso no importaba ahora, no con la expresión del capitán Erwin.

Reprimió un escalofrío al ver su mirada fría como el metal filoso de sus armas. No dijo absolutamente nada, solamente se marchó.

― Ah, lo siento si interrumpo algo...

Se había disculpado tarde, porque el rubio ya se había ido. Cuando el sonido de sus botas desapareció, Rivaille lo miró.

― ¿Hace cuanto estás ahí fisgoneando, mocoso?

― P-perdón, de verdad, yo...

― Hice una pregunta.

― Apenas escuché.

Rivaille se encontraba sentado en la cama, la espalda apoyada en un montón de almohadones que dedujo que otra persona había puesto ahí. Lo quieren, pensó Eren, y mucho. Vagamente se preguntó si el cabo lo sabía. Tenía un vendaje simple, imperceptible en el pie.

― Quizá debería explicarte la situación aquí. ―Rivaille no lo miraba. Se acomodó, atento a la nada en la ventana, como si eso fuera lo más interesante del lugar y, al mismo tiempo, su expresión era de puro aburrimiento.

― ¿A qué se refiere? ―Inquirió, sentándose en la punta de la cama.

― Los soldados tienen amantes. Mucha gente necesita amor.

Eren se sorprendió y pestañeó tontamente. Esa frase le parecía bastante extraña saliendo de él.

― ¿Usted necesita amor? ―Preguntó tontamente.

― Yo necesito sexo.

Oh, eso había sido directo. Rivaille seguía sin mirarlo. Eren se sintió levemente usado, pero después se acordó de la noche que había pasado y comenzó a pensar con deseo en repetirlo. Sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera que sus recuerdos se esfumaran y lo dejaran pensar con claridad.

― Te daré un consejo de superior. No...

―...te enamores ―terminaron de decir ambos al unísono.

― Hanji me lo dijo.

― ¿Cuándo? ―Preguntó, mirándolo con el ceño un fruncido otra vez.

― Hace unas horas, vino a conversar...

― Ojalá su habilidad de descubrir con quién me acuesto se transformara en un maldito plan para atrapar al titán hembra. Sería más útil de lo que crees.

Se quedaron en silencio. Esta vez, el menor era quien le prestaba atención al árbol de afuera. Movía sus hojas cerca del vidrio, agitándose para dar aviso de la tormenta que estaba por llegar. El viento era muy fuerte, parecía que iba a dejar pelado al árbol de su hermosa cabellera verde, fresca y natural. Eren se preguntó si habría los mismos árboles afuera de las murallas. Armin le había dicho que su abuelo le contó de un rumor, de plantas y de árboles de todo tipo y tamaño. ¡Había árboles de hojas rojas! En alguna parte, le estaban esperando. Esperaban su descubrimiento. Eren Jaeger algún día llenaría la tumba de su madre de hojas de árboles rojos y flores de todo tipo de tamaños y colores.

En cambio, Rivaille había decidido otra cosa muy importante. Quería a Eren en su nuevo equipo en la tropa de reconocimiento. Lo quería cerca, lo necesitaba cerca, quizá porque le recordaba a todos los demás. Poseía lo que había encontrado en sus anteriores compañeros.

― Eren... ―El aludido lo miró― ¿Hay café?

― ¿Uh? No...

― ¿Té?

― Eso creo... ¿Quiere que... le traiga uno?

Rivaille iba a ordenarle que lo hiciera, pero la discusión con Erwin lo distrajo en sus pensamientos. Al final, negó con la cabeza. Erwin estaba enojado y tenía la esperanza de que no se metiera con Eren por asuntos que le eran ajenos al chico. Pero trató de ser franco, así que le contestó:

― Mejor no. Si Erwin te ve, probablemente te diga algo y no quiero que me terminen acusando de acoso a menores o algo parecido por lo que pasó en una noche nada más.

― Si me permite preguntarle... ¿Qué tiene Erwin que ver en todo esto?

― A Erwin le molesta que tenga sexo con otras personas, solo porque en el pasado nosotros lo hacíamos. Como que digas una palabra y no tendré ningún problema en experimentar si lo que tienes en los pantalones se te vuelve a regenerar. Apuesto a que no, ya que los titanes no tienen órganos reproductores.

El castaño asintió rápidamente. No es como si fuera a decirlo abiertamente, no contaría un secreto que no le pertenecía, mucho menos si no tenía caso hacerlo. Aún así, el asunto le daba curiosidad, y al mismo tiempo, no quería ni imaginárselo. Sin que le dijera nada, Rivaille continuó hablando.

― No es amor lo que me tiene... un odio y celosía se formó al pasar tantos años compartiendo situaciones hostiles y terribles... creo que esa sería la mejor manera de explicarlo.

― Pero eso es por parte de él... ¿Usted lo quiere? ―Eren ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender esa clase de amor, o de odio, o lo que fuera.

― No más de lo que podría apreciar a un viejo compañero.

Su respuesta alivió un poco a Eren. No es como si se estuviera dando esperanzas, para naaada.

El silencio no llegó a caer a la habitación porque fue interrumpido nuevamente por el viento. Rivaille sintió como si el cielo le gritara que quería llorar, pero no lo hacía. Observó con desinterés la cortina agitarse por una corriente de aire frío que entraba por el vidrio mal cerrado.

― Cierra bien la ventana.

El chico obedeció, sin ninguna queja. Eso lo complacía. Alguien que solo se quejaba cuando era necesario, que gritaba las verdades en el momento menos esperado, que era de libre albedrío de corazón, aunque no de cuerpo.

Tenía más en común con Eren Jaeger de lo que se había puesto a pensar.

Él volvió a la cama y Rivaille le dijo que también cerrara la puerta, y le trajera una manta, ya que la corriente de aire lo había destemplado. No emitió comentario alguno, mucho menos objeción.

Regresó con la manta y se arrodilló a su lado, sobre la cama. Le cubrió los hombros con cuidado, acomodándosela con ternura. El cabo no dijo nada, ni un agradecimiento. Agarró la manta como si fuera su acostumbrada capa verde de reconocimiento, protegiéndose con ella del frío y de varios de sus propios recuerdos nostálgicos y tristes. El clima de tormenta le hacía pensar en viejos tiempos, no precisamente buenos, tampoco malos. Reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Eren, quien ni se había terminado de acomodar a su lado. Parecía que siempre irradiaba calor, algo que le agradaba, poniéndolo cómodo.

Rivaille odiaba el frío. Era el momento del año donde la lucha se volvía más difícil; la comida escaseaba más rápido, el abrigo solía ser insuficiente y complicado de transportar, los miembros entumecidos por las heladas de afuera de los muros a veces impedían el libre movimiento. Moría más gente. Si algo odiaba Rivaille eran las muertes.

Eren era caliente. Más allá del término que podía darle su sucia mente, de su joven cuerpo bien entrenado y su cara de niño inocente, le parecía un chico estufa. No era friolento como él, sino que siempre estaba a gusto con una camisa y la chaqueta en los entrenamientos en los días más fríos. Y ahora, era agradable poder estar cerca de él y olvidarse del mal trago que le causó Erwin con sus celosas escusas pusilánimes.

Mientras tanto, el menor moría de nervios. A Rivaille le importaba un comino, tan solo anhelaba un instante rememorando con nostalgia esas viejas noches donde realmente no le importaba enamorarse. Sus primeros días como soldado, animado, esperanzado en una guerra contra seres a los que creía firmemente que podía vencer. Aún lo cree, mas ahora lo hace de manera realista.

El castaño terminó por apoyar también la cabeza sobre la del superior. Sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, porque quería seguir viendo el cielo a punto de estallar en gotas. Aún no ocurría.

Rivaille se separó, haciendo que el otro se pusiera firme.

Eren pestañeó cuando todo se vio oscuro. Rivaille era una persona que actuaba muy rápido. Se había equivocado al afirmarle que era una persona impulsiva, pues no era cierto. El mayor pensaba siempre lo que hacía, todo estaba fríamente calculado. Y rápido. Siempre rápido. Casi le hacía pensar que sí era una persona impulsiva...

En un segundo levantó la manta, usándola para taparle la cabeza y atraerlo hacia él. De repente, se vio envuelto bajo el abrigo, sus labios contra los del cabo.

Correspondió con ganas, tanto había ansiado por el sabor de sus labios, por un instante de pasión consumada, consumida y constatada.

Eren sabía lo que ocurriría ahora. Lo harían, como tanto quería, tanto que su anhelo había traspasado su inconsciente para hacerlo soñar con aquello. Se sentía más libre, o quizá la palabra era liberado: Rivaille era la persona más libre que conocía. Él, al ser el mejor soldado, podía salir de las murallas cuando quisiera, alegando que era parte de una misión, o simple exploración. A Eren le hubiera encantado tener ese poder, mas se fascinaba con la sola idea de que alguien pudiera... de que pudiera ser libre.

Quería ser libre, como Rivaille. Con Rivaille.

Quería permanecer para siempre en ese momento de libertad, donde su cuerpo reaccionaba solo a las sensaciones que ni él mismo podía comprender.

Quería entregarse a la pasión, y el resto del mundo, mientras estuviera con él, no tendría importancia.

Se equivocaba. Sí tenía importancia.

Alguien, inoportuno, irritante, molesto, interrumpió, golpeando la puerta. Eren gruñó, con la boca pegada a la del mayor.

Rivaille pareció complacido de esa muestra de impaciencia y en un segundo lo volteó, aplastando su pecho contra la cama mientras se sentaba arriba.

― Callado ―Chitó, dirigiendo la mirada a la puerta―. ¿Quién es?

― Yo.

― Vete, Erwin ―su tono no era para nada amable―. No lo diré otra vez.

― Solo vine a avisarte que nos vamos para la ciudad. La Policía nos citó a los tres.

― En 20 minutos estaré allí ―bufó.

― Preferiría que sea antes.

Rivaille iba a responder, pero sabía que si guardaba silencio su compañero se marcharía. Efectivamente, Erwin se fue rápidamente.

― 15 minutos ―le murmuró a Eren en el oído.

El joven se quedó sin palabras, dividido entre decirle que se fuera y dejarlo continuar. No necesitó pronunciar ni una palabra, porque al segundo sintió los dedos tanteando su trasero por adentro de sus ropas. No se quejó, por el contrario: se hundió en las sábanas y se quedó a su merced.

La cama de Rivaille olía igual que la vez anterior, rico, perfumado y limpio, como el propio cabo. Era dulce olerlo cuando lo estaban complaciendo, además de que le recordaba constantemente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

― Agh... ―se tapó la boca.

Se quejó al sentir el miembro de su superior entrando en él. Era tan bueno sentir su calor, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aterrado. Si Hanji llegara a impacientarse y se le ocurría venir a insistirle, los descubrirían. Ella era más atrevida y capaz de entrar sin respeto por la privacidad.

Pensara en lo que pensara, mordiera la almohada o no, los ruidos se le seguían escapando. Rivaille estaba siendo más bruto por la limitación del tiempo, aunque no se quejaba justamente de eso. De hecho, le gustaba más salvaje, así.

Entre las ganas que había tenido de hacerlo de nuevo con él, la adrenalina de ser descubiertos y la rudeza pasional, Eren no podía mantener sus gemidos adentro.

De repente, Rivaille le tapó la boca con el pañuelo que siempre llevaba puesto en el cuello de la camisa, atándole la boca. Eso amortiguaba los sonidos, pero hizo que a Eren le fuera más difícil continuar conteniéndose.

La saliva se le escapaba y le corría por la barbilla. Le dio vergüenza, mas no hizo nada más que aferrarse a la almohada, sintiendo las estocadas más fuertes en su parte trasera. En su interior, quiso gritar y gemir cuanto le diera la gana, pero no correspondía ni al lugar ni a la ocasión. No correspondía en ningún lugar ni en ninguna ocasión, pero si algo odiaba era sentirse restringido.

Pero con Rivaille era completamente otra cosa.

Era como un juego, donde el estar perdiendo no era cosa mala. De todas formas, terminaba recibiendo, y mierda que sí le gustaba. Rivaille lo controlaba, lo llevaba al límite, lo provocaba siempre que podía. Como en ese momento, cuando deslizaba los dedos por su espalda, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Eran simples toques, pero sabía dónde era sensible, qué podía hacer para excitarlo.

Se dejó llevar a sabiendas de que debían hacerlo rápido. No tardó demasiado en acabar, su gimoteo oyéndose a pesar del pañuelo.

Hubo algo, lo que lo puso más caliente. Oír la respiración acelerada del otro en su oído lo ponía loco, logrando que se sonrojara más, si eso era posible. Sentir el líquido cálido en su interior también lo dejó con ganas seguir, cosa que no podía ser.

Rivaille se tomó un minuto para suspirar y arreglarse.

Eren le devolvió su pañuelo húmedo, sin mirarlo por la repetida vergüenza. Nunca lo tomó.

― Lo quiero limpio para cuando vuelva.

Eren bajó la prenda, aun sin levantar la cabeza.

― ¿Cuándo volverán? ―Inquirió, hablando en plural como quien quiere quitarle importancia al asunto.

― Para mañana en la noche deberíamos estar de vuelta, al amanecer siguiente como muy tarde. Eso, si las cosas no se complican. No puedo saberlo ―dijo, terminando de vestirse.

Eren, terco, no lo miraba. Rivaille lo obligó a verlo, tomándolo del rostro.

― ¿Qué? ―Susurró, todavía con las mejillas de color.

― Eso me pregunto yo ―lo soltó, sentándose a su lado.

― ¿No tenías que irte? ―parpadeó, incrédulo.

― Solo voy a repetirte algo, por si no quedó en claro. Separa en dos tus sentimientos: los de tu corazón y los de tu pene. Los del corazón aquí no sirven ―explicó, hostil.

Después, lo besó.

¿Cómo carajo pretendía que lo separara si entonces lo besaba como si lo amara, como si fuera a extrañarlo cada hora que estuviera lejos, como...? Como todo el amor que le ponía Eren.

Porque era obvio, al menos para sí mismo, que ya se había enamorado hace tiempo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Limpia para Rivaille, limpia.

Eren suspiró.

El trabajo nunca terminaba. ¡Los exploradores sí que eran sucios! Venían con sus botas llenas de tierra, barro y hojas por la estúpida tormenta. El barro se pega a las alfombras. Malditos sean.

Para colmo, estaba solo. Rivaille, Hanji y Erwin se encontraban a varios kilómetros en aquella importante reunión. Esperaba que no tuvieran que entregarlo, puesto a que sería realmente patético haber pasado las últimas horas de su vida limpiando, solo. Mikasa, Armin y los demás tampoco estaban. Quién sabe a dónde se los habían llevado, con qué órdenes. No saber nada de nada lo ponía ansioso y atento de que regresara alguien conocido. Y su única orden era limpiar.

Ya deberían estar de vuelta. Estaba impaciente, no lo negaba.

Barre, Eren, barre. Es lo único que puedes hacer por ahora.

Cayó la noche y seguía sin haber casi nadie en el lugar. Tan solo un par de superiores, heridos y soldados traumados. Nadie con quien quisiera compartir un rato, prefería la soledad antes que estar al lado de esas personas. Por eso terminó yéndose a dormir más temprano de lo que habituaba.

Pero no pudo dormirse.

El abrigo de la cama se sentía reconfortante al acurrucarse en sí mismo. El invierno se acercaba de a poco. Le daba curiosidad saber cómo serían los uniformes preparados para el frío, porque suponía que no serían iguales. Eren odiaba el frío, cosa que le gustaba darse cuenta que era algo común con Rivaille.

Estaba cerca de la pared, aunque sabía que escuchar los pasos del movimiento afuera no era algo que lo ayudaría a dormir, se sentía más tranquilo, como “acompañado”. Además, si no podía conciliar el sueño, al menos esperaba saber cuándo regresarían sus superiores de su reunión o lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo.

Tenía miedo de que la Policía Militar lo reclamara, no, él se sentía inútil y no sería de utilidad para ellos. Y no había ni que mencionar que no les agradaba a los de la Policía. Aquí, por lo menos, siempre podía contar con Hanji y con sus amigos, por más que ellos estuvieran lejos ahora. Rivaille siempre defendía lo que creía justo, al igual que Erwin, a ellos los respetaba mucho. Le honraba que fueran sus superiores, hasta ejemplos a seguir, pero en cambio, los de la Policía Militar... No es que los menospreciara, pero no se contaban muy buenas cosas. Jean había oído rumores de corrupción, mas no le importaba realmente lo que dijera ese tipo.

Aun así, extrañaba a todos, especialmente a Mikasa y a Armin. Estaban en otra parte, por el campo. Bueno, podía estar más relajado al saber que se encontraban seguros, o por lo menos, alejados de todo el gobierno y la histeria de la gente. Eran tiempos difíciles de crisis. Se le escapó un suspiro.

Lentamente se fue adormeciendo, pensando en sus amigos y en las idioteces que le habían alegrado la vida durante los años de entrenamiento donde había conocido a Sasha, Connie, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Christa, Ymir, al estúpido de Jean, y más gente que no seguía viendo, pero los recordaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el crujido de la puerta abrirse. El lugar era viejo y las puertas siempre hacían ruido. Se reincorporó con el sueño todavía pegado a la cara.

― No sabía que dormías.

― ¡R-Rivaille! No, en realidad solo descansaba, no podía dormir. Me alegra que hayan vuelto.

Rivaille entró a la habitación; su caminar era lento, como si no tuviera apuro. Su expresión decía lo contrario. Eren se preguntó si el pie le dolía o ya había sanado.

― ¿Has dormido algo?

― No, solo he descansado.

― ¿Si te dejo ahora vas a poder dormir?

Eren negó con la cabeza. No podría.

― Bien, entonces cámbiate y ayúdame. Ah, y prepárate una muda de ropa, saldremos ni bien salga el sol.

Rivaille sonaba malhumorado, deseó que no estuviera molesto. Cuando estaba de mal humor solo lo ponía hacer un montón de quehaceres hasta que terminaba agotado.

A riesgo de hacerlo enfadar, la curiosidad pudo más que él.

― Si puedo preguntar, ¿A dónde vamos?

― Al campo, con tus compañeros. Lo único que tienes que saber es que tenemos apuro, pero no saldremos de noche, es peligroso.

― ¿Por qué nos vamos? ¿Pasó algo en la reunión?

― No nos fue muy bien. ―Sí, evidentemente estaba de mal humor― Deja de preguntar y haz lo que te dije.

Eren asintió con energía y saltó de la cama. Cuando Rivaille se fue, agarró del cajón una camisa y unos pantalones limpios. No estaba muy entusiasmado con salir a cabalgar dentro de unas horas, todavía el clima se notaba tenso y asqueroso como para salir. Apretó las prendas contra el pecho y se iba a ir hasta que reparó sobre el clima. Tomó la capa más abrigada y finalmente salió.

Buscó a Rivaille en el salón general, pero se encontró con unos soldados yendo de un lado al otro. Uno le dijo que estaba ocupado y debía esperarlo, así que lo hizo. Al rato volvió a ver al cabo, quien solo tomó la ropa para ponerla con el equipaje y lo mandó a limpiar.

― No porque nos tengamos que ir no debemos colaborar con los demás.

La frase se le hizo algo extraña.

― ¿Cómo con los demás?

Rivaille bufó, sin paciencia.

― Nos vamos solo los dos, idiota. Caso contrario, levantaríamos sospechas en la Policía Militar.

― ¿Ellos no saben que nos vamos? ¿Nos estamos... escapando?

Como respuesta obtuvo una mirada peligrosa. Supuso que no debía hablar alto sobre ello, y que también, es cierto, huirían. Se mordió el labio y simplemente preguntó qué es lo que debía limpiar.

― Mi habitación. Dado a que nos vamos, pasará al Sargento y tiene que estar impecable.

A Eren le pareció absurdo. Era la habitación de Rivaille, desde ya permanecía impecable. No obstante, se guardó el comentario y lo siguió.

Se sorprendió al encontrar un desastre.

El suelo estaba cubierto de libros tirados y hojas de quién sabe qué, el escritorio desordenado con más papeles y la cama sin tender. Uh, eso fue error suyo. Le había ordenado limpiar las sábanas sucias de... eh, después de que hicieron eso. Por supuesto, las lavó hasta que olían a flores y la blancura hacía doler los ojos. Todo por la aprobación de Rivaille. Y se había olvidado de ponerlas en la cama. Ahí estaban, burlándose de él, prolijamente dobladas sobre la cama.

Por más que se moría de ganas de preguntarle por qué había tantos libros tirados, esta vez no cedió ante esa curiosidad y simplemente se puso a recogerlos y a ordenarlos en la repisa.

― Los más viejos arriba de todo, usa la silla si no llegas. Los de abajo por orden alfabético.

Eren se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Sí que llegaba, solo que el cabo era pequeño y probablemente tendría que subirse a una silla para acomodar los libros. Intentó no imaginárselo, pero falló. Era extrañamente adorable, y más extraño al pensar que era el mejor soldado de la humanidad. Y era pequeño.

De repente se sintió tonto al pensar eso, algo paranoico de que tal vez Rivaille sabía leer la mente y ahora mismo le daría una patada que pondría fin a su vida. Claro, son todos pensamientos suyos. Eren, concéntrate.

Rivaille se sentó en el escritorio y se puso a escribir lo que parecía una carta. Eren puso manos a la obra.

En un momento, mientras recogía dos libros que habían quedado detrás de la silla, sintió un suave roce en el pelo y la nuca. Le recorrió un escalofrío que no estuvo nada mal. Se le colorearon las mejillas al pensar que había sido Rivaille. No dijo nada y siguió con su trabajo.

Le llevó un tiempo largo. En la mitad, el cabo se había echado atrás en la silla y lo había mirado. “Eres lento” le dijo y volvió a lo que hacía. Eso no lo animó mucho, menos porque le costaba ir acomodando libro por libro según el alfabeto, y más cuando dudaba si un libro era o no suficientemente viejo para ir arriba de los estantes o no.

Sin embargo, toda tarea llega a su fin.

Se llevó las manos a la cadera y se estiró. Había pasado mucho tiempo agachándose y un leve dolor en la espalda le irritaba un poco, pero no era nada. Observó a Rivaille, quien al parecer se percató de su mirada y levantó la cabeza de su trabajo.

― ¿Terminaste?

― Sí, señor.

Rivaille hizo un gesto de molestia, pero no dijo nada.

― ¿Ocurre algo...? ―Preguntó, indeciso.

― No me digas señor. Es demasiado formal.

― ¿Quieres decir que quieres algo más... informal?

Rivaille pestañeó hacia los papeles como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

― No me refería a eso. Simplemente no me gusta el “señor”. No soy ningún señor.

― Hum... bueno, ¿cabo? ¿Sargento? ¿...?

― Son rangos diferentes... ¿Acaso tienes idea de cuál es mi posición? ―Entrecerró los ojos, mientras se inclinaba. Eren se quedó callado. ― ¿Y bien?

―...no estoy seguro...

Rivaille suspiró, como si se diera por vencido.

― Ven aquí.

Eren obedeció, pero con cierta inquietud. Algo le decía que la única orden que debía obedecer era la de sus instintos, que le decía que no le haga caso en este momento. Pero, qué diablos, ya estaba a su lado.

Rivaille enrolló los papeles de trabajo y le dio en la cabeza. Eren cerró los ojos en el instante del golpe, aunque no dolió ni una pizca. Abrió un ojo, algo extrañado. Después, se le escapó una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

― Nada... ―sonrió más amplio, sin poder evitarlo.

― ¿Quieres que te de una paliza de verdad? ―inquirió, poniéndose de pie.

― No, nonono, yo... ―agitó levemente los brazos pero ya era tarde.

Rivaille se había parado y lo miraba con expresión de enfado.

Eren no supo por qué. Quizá porque tenía que bajar la cabeza para verlo, quizá porque sentía cierta extraña confianza, quizá porque estaba nervioso. O por todo junto. Y volvió a sonreír.

― Termina tu trabajo ―bufó Rivaille, volviéndose a sentar, aunque su mal humor parecía más bien fingido.

Eren frunció el ceño. ¡Él terminó todo el trabajo! ¿De qué estaba habl...? Uh.

Había un libro del otro lado del escritorio, por lo que fue a recogerlo. Se puso doblemente nervioso al ver que estaba cerca del otro, pero eso no fue nada comparado a lo que sintió después.

Rivaille le rodeó el cuerpo con las piernas y cruzó los tobillos en su espalda, obligándolo a estar mucho más pegado a él, en una posición un tanto comprometedora bajo el escritorio. Le arrebató el libro de las manos, poniéndolo al lado de los papeles que leía.

― Si terminaste con la limpieza, sigue con esto.

Enredó los dedos en su cabello, guiando su cabeza a la entrepierna.

Eren sintió que podían enterrarlo ahí mismo. Su rostro estaba más rojo que nunca en su vida, y Rivaille seguramente estaba disfrutando de aquello. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, no le molestaba obedecer esto (si no fuera por la vergüenza, maldita sea. Debía ignorar eso).

Con manos temblorosas empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón. Vagamente, recordó su sueño. ¡Así no es como se suponía que sería! No era él quien debía estar... debajo de la mesa. Solo rogaba porque no entrara nadie.

Abrió el pantalón, ni pensando en lo que haría. Eso, no pensar. De ahora en adelante, se puso a imaginar cómo le gustaría a él que se lo hiciera si fuera al revés. Intentó recrear lo que pensaba, lamiendo lentamente.

Su lengua pasó a lo largo del miembro de Rivaille probando por primera vez. Lo repitió un par de veces, deseando lanzar todos los papeles del escritorio para tirarse sobre él y demandar hacer el amor ahí mismo. Eh... sexo. Es lo mismo, ¿No? Eren sabía que no, pero ese pensamiento ya se había deslizado por su cabeza. Lo oprimió hasta que desapareció y continuó.

Se llevó la punta a la boca, succionando de a poco, su lengua perdiendo la timidez a cada segundo que pasaba. Volvió a sentir unos dedos acariciarle el cabello con suavidad, presionando hacia abajo con apenas con fuerza. Se sentía casi como una caricia, por lo que Eren correspondió tomando más de la erección en su boca. La curiosidad de saber hasta dónde podía llegar hizo que la punta tocara su garganta. Era raro, pero no le molestaba realmente si pensaba por quién lo hacía. Apretó los labios mientras se deslizaba hacia arriba y una ola de orgullo lo invadió al oír un suspiro pesado por parte de Rivaille.

Sí, lo estaba disfrutando. Con eso en mente, se desenvolvió mejor, adoptando un ritmo menos pausado que el anterior.

Olía a sexo, como la cama de Rivaille la primera vez que lo habían hecho. Ese aroma era dulce, prohibido, olor natural, pero no era algo que oliese todo el tiempo. Era un olor solo de ellos dos...

Era increíble cómo se podía embriagar con algo tan tonto. Se dejó llevar, intentando marcar su propio ritmo para que el otro no tuviera que hacerlo siempre. Él podía complacerlo también, devolverle ese placer con el que nunca soñó encontrarse.

Chupó hasta que sus mejillas estaban pegadas a la erección, deslizándose por la saliva que se le deslizaba despacio por la barbilla. De vez en cuando oía esos sonidos mojados que tanto lo irritaban, porque eran la causa de que sus pantalones le apretaran tanto. Eso, y los suspiros de Rivaille.

Apretó con ambas manos los muslos, acomodándose en el suelo para arrodillarse mejor. Sintió debajo de sus dedos cómo el cuerpo se tensaba de a poco, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir. Aquello no le hizo menguar el ritmo, pero sí que Rivaille intentara apurarlo. Escuchó un gimoteo suyo, como un gemido suave y bajo, el cual se quedaría grabado en su memoria para resurgir en las noches más íntimas.

Pasados unos minutos, sintió la semilla de Rivaille en su boca. Atinó a tragar por reflejo antes de separarse y limpiarse con la manga la barbilla y la boca. Acababa de chupársela de la manera más sucia que su inocente mente podía albergar y no se había avergonzado, pero ese gesto tonto de recién, el tener que limpiarse, le puso la cara roja y lo obligó a bajar la vista.

Rivaille se aclaró la garganta. Eren sentía sus ojos sobre él, pero no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Gateó para salir de abajo del escritorio.

― Si has terminado tus deberes... puedes retirarte. Recuerda que nos vamos en unas horas.

Eren asintió y salió rápidamente.

Pasó las siguientes tres horas repartidas en tareas personales como masturbarse, ordenar el cuarto que dejaría a algún otro soldado y dar vueltas por el lugar intentando despejar su mente.

Al final, encontró abierta la habitación de libros. Lo usaban como cuartel a veces, por eso la mayoría de las veces no se podía entrar. Eren se la hubiera pasado leyendo allí si no fuera por dos cosas: la primera era que Eren es demasiado inquieto como para sentarse durante horas, quieto, leyendo; la segunda es que le recordaba a Armin, ya que esos son los libros que solían leer, sobre el exterior y las cosas fascinantes que había afuera de las murallas. No es que el recuerdo de Armin fuera malo, pero hacía que extrañase a todos sus amigos.

Se quedó un rato ojeando unos dibujos sobre unos acantilados de donde caía mucha agua, abundante agua potable. Había pequeñas montañas dentro de las murallas donde los arroyos seguían su curso, pero, aquellas eran enormes. Cataratas. Se veían muy bonitas.

Eren quería ver el mar, el océano de agua y sal. Quería ver esas montañas de fuego, las que albergaban en su interior fuego derretido. Quería verlo todo, y ahora, las cataratas.

Rivaille entró a la habitación cuando estaba absorto en su lectura, tanto que Eren no se percató de su presencia hasta que se sentó a su lado con gesto malhumorado.

Eren sin poder evitarlo, soltó:

― ¿Has visto cataratas alguna vez?

La pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa.

― Sí, ¿Por qué?

Sintió como la emoción resurgía en su pecho.

― ¡Quiero verlas! Y el mar también. Y las montañas de fuego.

― ¿Montañas de fuego? ―Pareció hacerle gracia. Le golpeó la cabeza sin fuerza, un gesto casi cariñoso― Son volcanes. Y no es fuego, es roca fundida.

― Oh... ¡Con más razón quiero verlo! ¿Tú lo has visto? ¿A los volcanes? ¿Has ido al mar? ¿Cómo son las cataratas?

Esperaba no hacerle enojar con el ataque de preguntas, pero jamás le había preguntado estas cosas a un explorador con tanta experiencia y todas sus ansias por saber se le escaparon desbordadamente.

― No he visto el mar, está muy lejos. Algunos pocos han ido. Y los volcanes son muy peligrosos cuando están activos... En cuanto a las cataratas, hay una que no está tan lejos de las murallas.

― ¿¿En serio?? ¿El agua cae directamente hacia abajo? ¿Es mucha? ¿Es salada... o dulce?

― ¿No prefieres comprobarlo por ti mismo alguna vez?

Esa pregunta le dio vueltas en la cabeza y le hizo sonreír como un estúpido.

― ¿Me llevarías?

Rivaille bufó.

― Eres joven y la catarata está cerca. Si no te mueres, en alguna misión te cruzarás con ella, y con más cosas.

Eren sonrió más grande y se le quedó viendo. Rivaille frunció el ceño.

― Bien, no vine a hablar sobre geografía. Está amaneciendo, así que nos vamos.

Asintió con energía, bastante alegre como para deprimirse. Para eso hubo tiempo de sobra después.

Eren estaba acostumbrado a los caballos. De hecho, le gustaban. Cuidarlos era sencillo, cuando estaban en los establos eran animales tranquilos que solo querían comida y buen descanso. Ensillarlos en esas condiciones era simple y los caballos podrían ser lo más maravilloso que tenía la humanidad... pero odiaba estar durante horas cabalgando.

Y estuvo durante horas cabalgando.

Eso le bajó los ánimos rápidamente, aunque pudo haber sido peor. Se concentró en seguir a Rivaille por los campos que a veces parecían interminables. El paisaje no era nada alentador tampoco. Llanuras de césped verde, mojado por el rocío de la mañana, algunos árboles y platas, pero nada más. Eso durante malditas horas.

No sentía ni el culo ni los dedos.

Cabalgar hacía que le doliera el trasero y parte de las piernas, y el frío de la madrugada era insoportable. La capa que le dio Rivaille una de las cosas más calentitas que había tenido, y el uniforme, era igual al anterior pero mucho más abrigado. Las botas eran otra bendición. Se maldecía a sí mismo de no haber aceptado los guantes. Le habrían venido de maravilla, mas siempre fueron molestos para llevar las riendas, por lo que los rechazó y ahora temía que se le congelaran. No quería perder dedos. Se preguntó si podrían regenerarse.

Para colmo, el cielo estaba plagado de nubes grises. Rogaba porque no lloviera. Eso sería el auge de la mala suerte. Agradecía que, al menos hoy, el viento no hacía presencia.

― ¡Rivaille! ―Le gritó, espoleando al caballo para que se adelantara para ponerse a la par del otro animal― ¿Cuánto falta?

― Estamos a media hora de un bosque. A más de una hora del bosque hay un pantano. Descansaremos ahí.

Casi dos horas más. Eren apretó las riendas sin darse cuenta, empuñando las manos con enojo. Estaba muy cansado, llevaban como cinco horas a caballo, con tiempo desfavorecedor y rodeados de un paisaje de mierda, solo para terminar en un pantano.

Sin embargo, el tiempo fue más veloz de lo que creía. Se le pasó volando, como los pájaros que ahora rodeaban el bosque y se alejaban, porque el pantano no tenía muy buena pinta.

Los árboles que se extendían a su alrededor eran enormes, pero se iban empobreciendo a medida que el bosque daba lugar al pantano. Tardaron poco más de dos horas en llegar, pero porque estaban tan agotados, ellos y los pobres caballos, que habían hecho parte del trayecto final a trote suave.

Los sonidos de las aves y de alguno que otro animal eran más cómodos para Eren, por eso no le agradaba la idea de internarse en un lugar donde los árboles eran palos podridos y los lagos parecían oscuras masas de porquería. Las aves y los buenos animales no eran idiotas, se quedaban entre las hojas verdes y llenas de vida y los acogedores huecos de árboles hermosos. A ellos les tocaba cabalgar entre bichos y criaturas rastreras.

― Los pantanos están muertos. Odio los pantanos. ―Suspiró.

― ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

― No...

― Todos adoran este pantano. En el centro es agradable y no está tan “muerto”. Yo no lo veo tan impresionante como todos dicen, pero es el mejor lugar si huyes y los caballos están cansados.

Claro, los caballos. Eren estaba exhausto.

Aun así, asintió. Esperaba que fuera como un bosquecillo ahí adentro, aunque se sentía un tanto pesimista en estos momentos.

Era extraño ver un paisaje que no fuera más que un bosque o un pantano abandonado dentro de las murallas. Escaseaban la geografía que Eren deseaba conocer y solo podía observar a través de los dibujos de gente afortunada que había podido salir y conocer el mundo exterior.

Las tres murallas estaban construidas lejos de todo, hasta se decía que habían sido alzadas lo más lejos posible de todos los titanes. Quién sabía. Se habían erigido sobre llanuras o pequeños montes, por lo que solo conoció conjuntos de árboles, ríos y arroyos. Nada más.

Afortunadamente, eran un lugar bastante tranquilo, casi maravilloso, más por el peso del viaje en los hombros que por el paisaje natural en sí. Era como había dicho el cabo, agradable pero tampoco una preciosidad.

En el centro había un pequeño lago, pero no se podía beber de él. Las ramas y troncos caídos estaban repletos de musgo, moho y más cosas podridas. Había muchos mosquitos, pero también saltamontes y bichos no tan desagradables. Abundaba el verde.

Quizá fuera más hermoso a la luz del sol, incluso a la luz de la luna, pero maldita sea, allí no había nada más que nubes. Eso lo desmotivaba mucho.

― No descansaremos mucho. No estamos muy lejos de nuestro destino.

No, no, no. A Rivaille le gustaba la palabra no. Eren solo quería recostarse debajo de un árbol como lo hacía en los tiempos de antaño mientras el caballo pastaba y el mundo giraba sin notar su presencia.

― ¿No podemos salir el próximo amanecer? ―Inquirió.

― De ninguna manera. Es mucho tiempo.

― Es medio día.

― Medio día y una noche. Casi un día entero. Lo que les puede tomar a la Policía Militar...

― Por ahí ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que no estoy con la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Rivaille se quedó callado. Sabía que solo estaba siendo precavido, pero estaba cansado, no solo ahora, sino de hace mucho tiempo. Estaba viviendo cansado. ¿No hay vacaciones para ser un humano titán? ¿No? Diablos. Suspiró otra vez. Se golpeó el brazo para aplastar un insecto. ¿Cómo es que estas cosas todavía jodían con tanto frío? Notó que se sentía con un humor insoportable.

― Haré la primera guardia ―declaró Rivaille―. Si te despierto, no preguntes, súbete a caballo y galopa lo más rápido que puedas hacia el noroeste.

― Déjame la primera guardia ―pidió.

No es que le desagradara la idea de recostarse en una bolsa de dormir calentita, al contrario, pero ahora se había puesto de mal humor hasta para dormir. Mejor luego.

― Como quieras.

― ¿Puedo prender una fogata?

― No.

― Una pequeña, para hacer té.

― Apágala lo más rápido que puedas.

Eren se envolvió con su bolsa de dormir para mantenerse cálido. Esperaba a que el agua terminara de hervir sin quitar los ojos del agua. Tenía abundantes ramas que le daban al lago un aspecto tétrico, aunque era hipnotizarte ver a los insectos sobrevolar por el agua.

No se dio cuenta cuándo, pero al final se quedó dormido.


End file.
